Челли Лона Афра
Звёздные войны 18: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 3 * Сон-туульский прайдЗвёздные войны. Доктор Афра 14: Вновь сведённые, часть 1 |учителя= |ученики= }} Доктор Челли Лона Афра ( ) — человек, женщина, жившая во время Галактической гражданской войны. Афра была археологом-одиночкой, а также искателем утраченного оружия в галактике. Биография Ранняя жизнь Семейные проблемы Челли Лона Афра была человеческой женщиной, которая родилась у Корин и Лоны Афры. Имя матери «Лона» Челли взяло в качестве своего второго имени''Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 5: Афра, часть 5'' — в 24 ДБЯ. У семьи был дом''Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 2: Афра, часть 2'' на втором спутнике Триниттика, мирном мире''Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 32: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 1, свободном от беспорядков, разразившихся по всей галактике во время Войны клонов.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' thumb|left|250px|Дом Челли Афры после заката. Примерно в это же время отец Афры, убежденный историкЭнциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание, который специализировался на исследовании древнего Орду Аспекту — почти забытой группы духовных верующих, исчезнувших с небольшим тысячелетием до рождения Афры в эру Республики — стал очень вовлеченным в работу. Это привело к тому, что он пренебрег своей женой и ребенком. Молодая Афра, которую ласково называют «носиком», часто наблюдала за работой своего отца, слыша, как он говорит о''Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 3: Афра, часть 3'' вымершем видеЭнциклопедия. Звёздные войны, известном как Массасси, и их кристаллах фрагментах Массасси. Афра также разбиралась в истории Ордена джедаев, группы духовных последователей Силы, служившей основными миротворцами Республики в течение тысяч поколений.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Тем не менее, Лона боролась с мужем из-за его веры в то, что он может вернуть Древний Аспекту и джедаев, и вернуть свет в галактику, которая находилась во тьме из-за Войн клонов. В конечном итоге это провоцирует Лону Афру расстаться со своим мужем, взять Челли и переехать в усадьбу на Арбифлаксе, лесном мире в основном на примитивных территориях Внешнего кольца.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 10: Тени и секреты, часть 4 В какой-то момент группа рейдеров воспользовалась хаосом и напала на усадьбу Челли и Лоны. Челли побежала и спряталась, когда они напали. Позже Челли вернулась и обнаружила безжизненное тело своей матери в канаве. Сердитая, Челли в конце концов вернулась в дом своего отца с помощью государства-преемника Республики, тоталитарной Галактической Империи. Империя пришла к власти в 19 ДБЯ, когда Верховный канцлер Республики Шив Палпатин провозгласил Империю. Челли посетила психолога, который диагностировал у молодой Челли психические проблемы, но это не помешало ей попытаться сжечь дом ее отца и уничтожить все результаты его исследования с ним. Челли была остановлена, когда ее отец увидел огонь, и начал тушить пламя, выражая свое удивление по поводу неожиданного возвращения Челли. Челли кричала на него о том, что его жена была убита, в то время как Афра-старшии рассеянно гасил огонь, чтобы спасти работу своей жизни. Время в университете thumb|264px|Афра в университете Бар'лета Челли начала изучать галактическую историю и древние цивилизации в надежде продолжить карьеру в области археологии, и в результате своей страсти и работы получила от Империи грант на поступление в университет Бар'леса на планете Бар'лес в престижном регионе Центральных Миров.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 1 Молодая Афра преуспела в своих занятиях под руководством университетского Сава, Корина Перса. Во время учебы в университете у Афры появилось несколько друзей, в том числе Сана Старрос и Сусина. Некоторое время спустя Корин Перс, который изучал и уважал почти вымерших джедев, был заменен новым Сава, Туб-Никсом. Туб-Никс придерживался твердого мнения о том, кто может считаться квалифицированным археологом; это мнение Афра не разделяла. В течение следующих нескольких лет Афра и Старрос участвовали во многих злоключениях с другими кадетами и в итоге стали парой. Между тем, Афра постоянно противодействовала Туб-Никсу во время его занятий, но Туб-Никс, как ни странно, стал ее научным руководителем. Во время обучения в университете, Афра продолжала издеваться над Савой Туб-Никсом, как он сам себя описывал, еженедельно. Однажды Афра сидела с классом старшекурсников Саввы, и когда Туб-Никс спросил, почему Афра, кандидат в старшие докторанты, сидит рядом с менее опытными учениками, Афра взломала голопроектор классной комнаты и изобразила, как две голографические исторические фигуры целуются, а не стоят на месте. Туб-Никс выгнал Афру из своего класса. Позже Афра рассказала о событиях дня Сусине, которая посоветовала Афре не противодействовать Саве, поскольку Афра нуждалась в его одобрении, чтобы получить высшее образование и получить докторскую степень. Афра, однако, не беспокоилась о получении одобрения Туб-Никса, потому что ее выпускной проект, по ее мнению, был бы слишком важен для Савы, чтобы его отклонить. thumb|left|170px|Афра исследует хранилище на Буфи XII, со своим археологическом снаряжением Проект Афры заключался в путешествии в захолустный мир фермеров, Буфи XII. Там Афра надеялась найти свидетельство существования расы предшественников в подземном хранилище. К сожалению для начинающего археолога, когда Афра исследовала каждый сантиметр хранилища в своем археологическом снаряжении — кожаной шляпе, плаще, с фонариком и бластерным пистолетом — она не нашла ничего, кроме пустой системы пещер. Вернувшись в Бар'лет, Афра написала отчет о своих впечатляющих находках по Буфи XII. После прочтения отчета Туб-Никс столкнулся с Афрой и саркастически упрекнул ее за то, что она «нашла старый сарай на планете, известный большим количеством старых сараев». Афра ответила, что, по ее мнению, Туб-Никс гораздо худший Сава в сравнении с бывшим Корин Персом, и вместо того, чтобы ответить другим оскорблением, Туб-Никс привел ее в секретную комнату в университете, где он хранил несколько аберсинских паразитов, которых он собирал в течение десятилетий. В ужасе от того, что Сава скрывал незаконных паразитов, контролирующих сознание, Афра слушала, как Туб-Никс раскрыл Афре истинную причину, по которой он выбрал ее для своего личного контроля: не потому, что он видел Афру как бедную ученицу, которую больше волновали приключения, чем археология, а просто потому, что Сава Туб-Никс ненавидел Челли Афру. Кадет Афра угрожала шантажировать Саву, но он заверил ее, что ее слова не смогут затронуть его профессиональную репутацию. Афра знала, что Туб-Никс был прав, поэтому она позвонила Сане Старрос по комлинку и заручилась помощью её друзей-инородцев, у которых было много «оборудования». В течение следующих двух дней Афра с помощью Старрос и ее друга-инородца ворвалась в секретную комнату Туб-Никса, не давая прозвучать сигналам тревоги, и удалила всех дремлющих аберсинских паразитов и вернулась в пустое хранилище на Буфи XII и поместили симбиотов в хранилище, создавая впечатление, что симбиоты оставались нетронутыми в течение тысяч лет. Вскоре Афра опубликовала свои выводы, и ее «находка» была признана величайшей находкой в археоксенобиологии за столетия. thumb|right|300px|Сава Туб-Никс показывает своих секретных аберсинских паразитов Афре на Бар'лете После «открытия», согласно Имперскому протоколу, симбионты были уничтожены, чтобы предотвратить их пробуждение и превращение в угрозу. Сусина была первой, кто проинформировала Туб-Никса о «находке», и когда Сава обнаружил, что его секретная комната пуста, Афра наслаждалась своей новой позицией, чтобы шантажировать Саву и дать ей докторскую степень, которую она не заслуживала. Туб-Никс был в ярости, но он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы разоблачить Афру, не разоблачая себя, поэтому он позволил «находке» Афры затмить его собственную работу. Вскоре Сусина выразила свой интерес в отношении находки Афры и заявила, что провела всю свою жизнь в хранилище Буфи XII, чтобы выяснить, что заставляло симбионтов спать без пробуждения, которое, как она считала, было тысячелетиями. Афра пожелала ей «удачи». Приключения на Дантуине Афра находилась в Данту-Тауне, пытаясь активировать и модернизировать некоторых боевых дройдек. Нуждаясь в 3.23 коликоидном импульсном модуляторе, она попыталась разграбить заброшенную базу повстанцев на Дантуине. Когда Афра шла через центральный канал, с «Ангельского ковчега» пришло предупреждение о приближении СИД-истребителей. Отступая к «Ангельскому ковчегу», Афра встретила трех штурмовиков, совершавших зачистку по периметру в области, которую она покрыла слоем микромин. Зная, что сбежать с близлежащего Звёздного разрушителя будет сложно, Афра решила мирно сдаться штурмовикам. Штурмовики допросили и обыскали Афру, прежде чем доставить ее на новую имперскую базу на Дантуине. Штурмовики отвели Афру генералу Кассио Тагге и сообщили ему, что ищут скрытый спидер Афры, о котором она солгала им, чтобы они не обнаружили «Ангельский ковчег». Тагге расспросил Афру о том, почему она была на базе повстанцев, не веря, что Афра просто собирала запасы. Афра попыталась убедить Тагге в своей невиновности. Афра заявила, что она не знала о повстанческой базе на Дантуине. Удивленный, Тагге затем рассказал Афре, что Звезда Смерти недавно уничтожила Альдераан. Афра с энтузиазмом расспрашивала Тагге о Звезде Смерти, хотя он не раскрыл никаких подробностей. Затем Тагге заявил, что он не считает Афру мятежником, но что она создавала проблемы, и приговорил ее к казни. Тагге поручил штурмовику вывести Афру в лес и казнить ее, пока они продолжали искать ее спидер. Чтобы выиграть время, для планирования побега, Афра заговорила со штурмовиком. Спросив его, была ли это его первая казнь, Афра поговорила с ним о том, что расстрелы в некоторых мирах и Звезда Смерти были одним и тем же; поскольку в них участвует множество людей, никому не придется брать на себя ответственность за гибель людей — не было ни одного человека, который мог бы нажать на «курок». Затем Афра попыталась опровергнуть вину штурмовика, проиллюстрировав истинный ужас и историческое влияние разрушения Альдераана, заявив, что штурмовик всегда будет помнить его как день, когда он казнил Афру. Отвлекая штурмовика своим разговором Афра смогла разоружить его и украсть его бластер. Она сообщила штурмовику, что, хотя он никогда никого хладнокровно не стрелял, она это сделала. Угрожая убить его, Афра приказала штурмовику снять его шлем. Афра заявила, что убить штурмовика было легко, но еще труднее убить другого человека. Затем Афра философствовала, что у Звезды Смерти действительно был «спусковой крючок», поскольку планету было легко убить, потому что она была скорее абстрактной, чем личной. Хотя Афра всегда защищала Империю, считая, что она принесла мир и порядок в галактику, она поняла, что то, что случилось с Альдерааном, изменило ее мнение. Афра решила освободить молодого штурмовика, попросив его сообщить начальству, что он выполнил приказ. Отказавшись от бластера, Афра смогла успешно подняться на борт «Ангельского Ковчега» и выйти на орбиту. Затем ей удалось избежать Звездного разрушителя, прежде чем прыгнуть в гиперпространство. Работа на Лорда Ситхов Служба на Дарта Вейдера Спустя некоторое время после расставания со Старрос''Звёздные войны 19: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 4, Челли Афра реактивировала и доработала пару дроидов-охранников эпохи Войны клонов с помощью ракетных пусковых установок. Затем Афра продала их небольшой группе пиратов, финансируемых Синмоциатом Кримора, которые работали с космической станции во Внешнем Кольце. Тем не менее, в 0 ПБЯ, пираты привлекли внимание Галактической Империи и были лично выслежены и уничтожены Дартом Вейдером.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2'' Вейдер был членом древнего Ордена ситхов и вторым в Имперской иерархии.Таркин Получив доступ к главному компьютеру пиратов, находясь на борту, Вейдер узнал об участии доктора Афры в усовершенствовании дроидек, что произвело на него большое впечатление. Таким образом, Темный Лорд Ситхов намеревался завербовать ее в свой тайный список союзников. Тем временем Афра была нанята Готрой дроидов, которая представляла собой военизированную организацию боевых дроидов-сепаратистов, которые не были отключены по приказу о выключении дроидов после завершения Войн клонов. Афра, как археолог, специализирующийся на технологиях дроидов и оружия, была нанята для работы в нескольких миссиях, которые включали в себя кражу древней индивидуальной матрицы протокола «Три Нуля», чтобы найти и активировать уникальный прототип дроида-убийцы BT-1 «Бластомех», а также восстановить забытую фабрику дроидов на Джеонозисе. На ее дорогом корабле «Ангельском ковчеге» находится прототип «Бластомеха», обозначенный BT-1. BТ-1 плавал в космосе возле остатков имперской базы Инициативы Таркина, где BТ-1 хранился ранее. Тем не менее, BT-1 отключился и не включился — единственные языки, на которых говорил дроид, были, по-видимому, потеряны для истории, когда база Таркина была уничтожена. Следующей остановкой Афры была большая космическая станция, превращенная в астероид: Закрытый Мир III в Каллидахинском пространстве, где матрица «Три Нуля» содержалась в карантине. frame|left|Пытаясь украсть матрицу «Три Нуля», Афра приняла приглашение Дарта Вейдера после его неожиданного появления. Афра украдкой пробралась в карантинные сооружения и нашла сейф, где хранилась матрица. Опасаясь мер безопасности, Афра выпустила облако невидимой микродроидной пыли и обнаружила сеть лазеров, которые в случае качания сработали бы и предупредили бы объект о вторжении Афры. Археолог поползла к сейфу, отключила матрицу личности и наложила на нее личность без происшествий. Тем не менее, на обратном пути, заползая под лазеры, она ударила и запустила их. Афра была вынуждена бежать в ангар карантинного мира, пока сооружение самоуничтожалось. После того, как Челли Афра опередила экранированную дройдеку и нырнула под закрывающийся дверной проем, она столкнулась с куратором третьего мира Карантина и ее старым противником, Ютани Ксейн. Афра не удивилась, увидев, что она работает на объекте, и передала свой бластерный пистолет и матрицу личности горстке супер боевых дроидов Ксейн без аргументов — хотя, поскольку Афру посадили в оцепенение, она настояла, чтобы матрица «Три Нуля» была в арсенале, а не оставаласьна карантине или музее на протяжении веков. Прежде, чем Афру можно было увезти обратно в тюрьму, приблизился незваный истребитель линии TIE и из него вышел не кто иной, как Дарт Вейдер. Афра наблюдала, как темный лорд систематически уничтожал боевых дроидов В2, используя Силу и его красный световой меч. Афра воспользовалась хаосом и занялась Ксейной, которая пыталась сбежать с матрицой личности. В падении Афре едва удалось поймать матрицу и себя, когда она чуть не упала в пропасть. Убив Ксейн, Вейдер помог Афре подняться и сообщил доктору, что искал её. Вскоре после этого Афра вернулась к «Ангельскому Ковчегу», где истребитель Вейдера состыковался с кораблем. Когда они разговаривали, Афра призналась, что была большой поклонницей Вейдера. Затем Вейдер объяснил, что он столкнулся с дроидеками, которые Афра дала пиратам, и что они произвели на него впечатление. Афра поблагодарила Вейдера и поинтересовалась, как он нашел ее, прежде чем осознала, что она, вероятно, не хочет знать все кровавые подробности. Затем археолог объяснил Вейдеру опасности матрицы «Три Нуля», и она намеревалась активировать ее в теле запасного дроида протокола серии 3PO. Тем не менее, матрица была заблокирована и не могла использоваться, и Афра поняла, что ей понадобятся часы, чтобы ее взломать. thumb|right|250px|Афра активирует нового 0-0-0 под наблюдением лорда Вейдера на «Ангельском ковчеге». Однако Вейдер, игнорируя Афру, использовал ее компьютер и разблокировал матрицу за считанные секунды. Афра была впечатлена, и установила личностную матрицу в голову протокольного дроида с металлическим покрытием и разбудила его. Протокольный дроид с матрицей «Три Нуля» ожил и представился как 0-0-0 или «Три Нуля», соответственно. После того, как Афра записала себя и Вейдера в качестве новых хозяев «Три Нуля», она приказала дроиду разбудить прототип BT-1. После того, как BT-1 был пробужден, он немедленно предпринял военные действия против Вейдера и Афры, но «Три Нуля» успокоил его, сообщив гнусному «Бластомеху», что Афра и Вейдер были его новыми хозяевами. Афра опустилась на пол и призналась Вейдеру, что она чувствует себя странно, работая с печально известным Лордом Ситхов, и спросила, чего именно Вейдер хотел от нее. Вейдер сказал, что он был бесцеремонно понижен в должности Императором и поэтому планировал создавать частные, секретные ресурсы без ведома своего хозяина. Афра поднялась и пришла к выводу, что Вейдер был более достойным, чем Дроид Готра, поэтому она передала ему во владение BT-1 и 0-0-0, а также объяснила, что он может найти отряды несомненной верности на Джеонозисе в форме портативной фабрики дроидов. Новые союзники немедленно взяли курс на систему Джеонозис. Создание сил для Дарта Вейдера Некоторое время спустя, после того, как Вейдер заручился поддержкой одного из своих личных космических кораблей, нубийского корабля J-типа 327, «Ангельский ковчег» сел посреди красной пустыни рядом с пещерной системой, где, как полагали, была спрятана фабрика боевых дроидов. Карина — джеонозийская королева- пережила имперскую стерилизацию своего родного мира годами ранее. Затем доктор Афра отправила двух дроидов-убийц в подземное логово королевы, а они с Вейдером последовали за ним, заметив на пути обломки модифицированных боевых дроидов В1. Афра сообщила своему работодателю, что дроиды В1 подтвердили, что фабрика присутствует и все еще работает. Афра и Вейдер догнали BT-1 («Бити») и Tри Нуля. У входа в камеру королевы, Афра добавила, что Карина смотрела на боевых дроидов не просто как на солдатов-механиков, а как на ее собственных детей. Испуганная тем, как геонозийская королева использует фабрику дроидов в качестве кибернетического чрева, Афра поинтересовалась, не думает ли Вейдер, что врываться в область королевы насекомых — безрассудство. Вейдер ответил просто «да» и запустил ограбление; он отбил атакующих дроидов B1 с помощью Бити, в то время как Афра попыталась прикрепить маяк к крыше камеры. Спрыгнув на позицию Вейдера и заставив его использовать Силу, чтобы поднять маяк к потолку, Афра призвала «Ангельский Ковчег» с помощью голосовой команды. Звездолет выстрелил по месту нахождения маяка, сбросив насыпные камни на пол камеры. Вейдер защитил себя и Афру от каскада, используя темную сторону Силы. Археолог подключил к фабрике кран, спущенный на нубийском 327-м образце Вейдера, и держал его, пока сильно модифицированная яхта поднимала лорда ситхов, археолога и фабрику. Три Нуля и Бити следили за использованием ракетных ускорителей последнего. Aфра и команда вскоре загрузили фабрику на свой корабль, и после некоторых испытаний и небольших модификаций, портативная фабрика начала выпускать армию из дроидов-коммандос BX-серии. Афра мрачно поинтересовалась, когда Вейдер собирается ее убить, не сомневаясь, что он не пощадит ее жизнь после того, как ее полезность для него закончилась. Вейдер, довольный тем, что Челли Афра до сих пор была полностью преданной и находчивой, заявил, что он не покончит с ней, пока не посчитает нужным. Удовлетворенная его логикой, Афра рискнула попросить, чтобы, когда Вейдер пришел, убить ее, он сделал это с помощью своего светового меча, и если она не заслужила быструю и безболезненную смерть, то ее выбросили в космос, чтобы она замерзла и задохнулась. Сразу после этого Три Нуля прервал деликатный разговор Афры и Вейдера новостями о том, что прибыл охотник за головами, которого Вейдер нанял у главы могущественного клана Хаттов Джаббы Хатта. Охотник за головами, Вуки Чёрный Кррсантан с Кашиика, быстро привел на борт Ангельского Ковчега еще не опознанного ученого доктора Сайло, которого Вейдер приказал пытать и идентифицировать.thumb|left|300pxПозже, команда Афры отправилась на борту хромированного коробля Вейдера на секретную исследовательскую базу, расположенную в туманностях Крушанк Внешнего Кольца. Прибыв в туманность и увидев, что база на самом деле является флотом кораблей, Афра призналась, она впечатлена — Вейдер, тем не менее, сказал, что это впечатляет, только того, кто «любит мерзости». Афра начала нелегальную посадку на борт: она запустила ионный заряд, который отключил флагманские системы Сайло. Афра приступила к анализу планов после того, как Бити предоставил им возможность проникнуть в компьютерную систему баз. Исходя из схемы, она предоставила места возможного сопротивления на базе, поэтому Вейдер и дроиды-коммандос систематически очищали живой корабль от морских пехотинцев Цило до того, как половина дроидов-коммандос была потеряна. Три Нуля и Бити вернулись к Афре на корабле без информации о том, почему Вейдер не контактировал. Со временем Афра все больше беспокоилась о безопасности Вейдера, в конце концов решив вооружиться и пойти вслед за, казалось бы, потерянным Лордом Ситхов. В это время, другой охотник за головами, нанятый Вейдером, Боба Фетт, связался с ней. Незадолго до того, как Афра планировала покинуть корабль, Вейдер вернулся в состоянии яростного гнева. Афра сообщила Вейдеру, что у Фетта есть информация, поэтому Вейдер направил «Нубиан» к звёздному разрушителю Имперского флота, где он встретился с охотником за головами. После встречи Вейдер вернулся с заказами для Афры отправиться на пустынную планету Татуин вместе с ним на борту «Ангельского Ковчега». По прибытии в регион Татуина в районе Моря дюн группа обнаружила ферму по выращиванию влаги, ранее занятую семьей Ларс, до того, как они были убиты за несколько недель до этого во время миссии Альянса повстанцев на Татуине. Там Вейдер открыл Афре только, что пилот Альянса Повстанцев, который уничтожил Звезду Смерти, жил на этой ферме до того, как Империя убила его семью. Затем Афра и остальные отправились на несколько километров от Юнландской Пустоши в небольшой дом, где Фетт сражался с пилотом всего несколько дней назад. По приказу Вейдера Афра ждала снаружи, пока Вейдер осматривал внутреннее строение, руководствуясь темной стороной Силы. Вейдер вернулся, и Афра взорвала бомбу с молекулярной продувкой в доме, устраняя какие либо улики, подтверждающие, что там кто-то жил. Затем Вейдер сказал Афре, что он должен вернуться к своим законным обязанностям в Империи в качестве наказания за то, что он не предотвратил уничтожение Звезды Смерти, поэтому Афра была уволена со службы, хотя Вейдер уже обдумывал следующую миссию для доктора. Кража у Империи thumb|left|300px|Doctor Aphra, Bossk, Beebox, and IG-90 illegally board the Imperial light cruiser in the Anthan system. Как Вейдер и обещал, он вскоре связался с Афрой с новой миссией: украсть сумму кредитов у имперского лёгкого крейсера типа «Арквитенс», пока он находился в пути в систему Антан.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 8: Тени и секреты, часть 2 Чтобы совершить ограбление, сама Афра отправилась в Сон-Туул, и собрала группу охотников за головами, чтобы помочь ей. Пять охотников за головами — Черный Кррсантан, дроид-убийца серии IG-90, Бибокс и очень опытный трандошан Босск — согласились на ее условия, и вместе на борту корабля Афры они направились к системе Антан. Однако, согласно секретному плану Вейдера, Афра не сообщила ни одному из охотников, кроме Кррсантана, и что план был не для них, а для Вейдера, чтобы он получил средства для расширения своих сил. Как только Имперский лёгкий крейсер вышел из гиперпространства на орбиту над Антан-Праймом, Афра начала то, что стало известно как ограбление Гордости Сон-Туула. Она взорвала большой астероид ранее установленной взрывчаткой, который, взорвавшись, создал небольшой пояс астероидов, который быстро поглотил имперский крейсер в неожиданном столкновении. Пользуясь временем, Афра выпустила ионный заряд в крейсер; предоставив Афре и ее команде — за исключением Кррсантана, который скрытно ждал своей роли в своем соседнем боевом корабле Аузитак, — пять минут, чтобы сесть на судно и украсть кучу кредитных фишек. Надев космические скафандры, они оставили «Ангел-ьский Ковчег» через воздушный шлюз и вышли в открытый космос на имперском легком крейсере, где они поднялись на борт корабля и обошли имперцев в хранилище корабля, посадили на хранилище самонаводящийся маяк, а затем поспешно отступили к Ангельскому Ковчегу, что позволило Кррсантану выполнить свою роль: выстрелить в крейсер астероидом, который расколол судно в хранилище, высвобождая миллионы кредитных слитков в космос. Биити находился там, на корпусе судна, и ему удалось лассировать часть слитков с помощью магнитов — хотя, согласно секретному плану, придуманному Вейдером, Бити позволил большинству кредитов улететь, казалось бы, потерянными. Кррсантан собрал все остальные кредитные слитки и высадил их на одной из первых лун Антана. Позже Афра разделила кредиты, собранные Бити, на пять частей. Позже, Вейдер вышел из тени кристаллических пещер Луны и дал ей данные о ее следующей миссии. Дарт Вейдер предупредил, что если она не свяжется с ним в течение месяца, он свяжется с ней. Гробовщик Набу Close call on Anthan Captured on Vrogas Vas Escape from Sunspot Prison Aphra's capture Афра сама по себе Historical art rush Raid at Yavin IV The Ordu Aspectu's twilight Meeting on Ktath'atn Auction of Rur Новый мастер Raid on Someilk Mission to Skako Minor Захват Генерала Синдулы Infiltrating Hivebase-1 Attack on the Son-tuul Pride Тюрьма «Аккрескер» Imprisonment Escape attempt Interrogation Second escape attempt Decommissioning of Accresker Jail A new escape plan Enemies left and right Chase on Milvayne Serving the Rebellion Reunion with Tolvan Внешность и черты характера Доктор Челли Лона Афра - молодая женщина человеческой расы, со светлой кожей, узким разрезом глаз коричневого цвета, а также черными прямыми волосами. Чаще всего она носит кожаную шапку с очками пилота, красный плащ, синие штаны. Челли Афра была молодой и самоуверенной девушкой.Афра часто принимала безрассудные решения (обычно мотивированые жадностью), что часто приводило к плохим ситуациям для нее,. Она искала временных союзников, которых убеждала во взаимной выгоде сотрудничества. Афра могла чувствовать вину за то, что бросала союзников в беде. Афра часто сделала безрассудные решения (обычно мотивированы жадностью), что часто Афра часто делала безрассудные решения (обычно мотивированы жадностью), что часто приводило к плохим ситуациям для нее. Хотя Афра всегда защищала Империю, считая, что она принесла мир и порядок в галактику, даже порвала отношения с Саной Старосс из-за симпатии последней к повстанцам. Но то, что случилось с Альдерааном, изменило ее мнение. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 8: Тени и секреты, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 9: Тени и секреты, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 10: Тени и секреты, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 11: Тени и секреты, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 12: Тени и секреты, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 13: Крушение Вейдера, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 15: Крушение Вейдера, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 16: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 16: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 17: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 17: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 18: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 19: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 19: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 21: Конец игр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 22: Конец игр, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 23: Конец игр, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 25: Конец игр, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 1: Афра, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 2: Афра, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 3: Афра, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 4: Афра, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 5: Афра, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 6: Афра, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Кричащая цитадель, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 31: Кричащая цитадель, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 7: Кричащая цитадель, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 32: Кричащая цитадель, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 8: Кричащая цитадель, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 33: Повстанцы в глуши» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 9: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 10: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 11: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 12: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 13: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра: Ежегодник 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 14: Вновь сведённые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 15: Вновь сведённые, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 16: Вновь сведённые, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 17: Вновь сведённые, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 18: Вновь сведённые, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 19: Вновь сведённые, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 20: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 21: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 22: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 23: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 24: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 25: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 26: Худшие среди равных, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 27: Худшие среди равных, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 28: Худшие среди равных, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 29: Худшие среди равных, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 30: Худшие среди равных, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 31: Худшие среди равных, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 61: Побег, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 32: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 33: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 34: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 35: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 36: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 37: Конец приключениям, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра: Ежегодник 3» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 39: Конец приключениям, часть 3» * «Doctor Aphra 40» * * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 5» }} Источники * * * * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * ''No Disintegrations'' * * «Звёздные войны. Мерзавцы и отбросы: Досье на самых известных преступников галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Справочник контрабандиста» * «Звёздные войны: Внешнее Кольцо» * «Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание» * Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Археологи Категория:Преступники